


Рождественская выходка с печеньками

by pranks25



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, Cookies, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pranks25/pseuds/pranks25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони уверен, что сможет испечь больше рождественских печенек, чем Клинт. На 99,9% уверен. Да и разве так сложно печь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождественская выходка с печеньками

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saraceno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraceno/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Christmas Cookie Caper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/590961) by [miss_whimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy). 



Тони был так сосредоточен на приготовлении второй чашки кофе, что даже не заметил присутствие остальных на своей кухне.

— Нашей кухне, — поправил его Стив, и Тони переключил все свое внимание на капитана, облачённого в фартук и держащего в руках миску.

— Что это вы тут делаете? — спросил Тони. Для него происходящее вовсе не было очевидным, но то, как Клинт хмыкнул в ответ, казалось, должно было говорить об обратном. Тони повел носом, улавливая слабый запах корицы и мускатного ореха, и подошел ближе, встав между Стивом и Клинтом. — Что вы готовите? — поправил себя Тони.

— Рождественское печенье, — ответил Стив, хлопнув Тони по руке деревянной ложкой, когда тот попытался окунуть палец в жидкое тесто. — Нельзя.

— Но это же самое вкусненькое! — запротестовал Тони, потирая руку. — И кстати – ауч!

— Не мешай им, — вмешался Коулсон, застав Тони врасплох; он тут же крутанулся на месте и обнаружил Коулсона, который сидел за кухонным столом, ел овсянку и читал утреннюю газету.

— Ты что, всё это время был тут?

— Они пекут печенье для приюта для бездомных, — пояснил Фил, игнорируя вопрос Тони. — У них много дел.

— Всем приютам для бездомных? — переспросил Тони, обернувшись к Стиву и Клинту. — Разве вы не можете просто купить всем печеньки? Вы их будете печь целую вечность.

— Это скорее личное, — сказал Стив. — Любой может пойти и купить их, а мы хотим сделать что-то особенное.

Клинт поймал взгляд Тони и кивнул в сторону Стива. Тони ухмыльнулся, Бартон же закатил глаза.

— Это обязанность каждого гражданина, — пропел Фил, переворачивая страницу газеты. Конечно, он занял сторону Стива.

— Должен быть более быстрый способ провернуть это, — сказал Тони. — С научной точки зрения. Чтобы вы смогли приготовить больше.

— Это не наука, а выпечка, — уточнил Клинт, выкладывая немного теста на противень.

— Да какая разница. — Тони пожал плечами. — Просто добавляешь нужные ингредиенты в необходимых пропорциях, чтобы получить желаемый результат.

— То есть ты думаешь, что сможешь приготовить лучше нас? — спросил Клинт, задвинув противень в духовку, и, облокотившись о кухонную стойку и скрестив руки на груди, вызывающе ухмыльнулся Тони.

— Думаю, всё не так уж и сложно, если даже ты умеешь, — парировал Тони. Ухмылка Клинта стала только шире.

— Ну нам бы не помешала лишняя пара рук, Чудотворец, — сказал Клинт. — Почему бы тебе не начать?

— Что я с этого поимею? — спросил Тони.

— Знание, что ты сделал что-то хорошее для других людей, — сказал Стив, впервые за все это время повернувшись к Тони лицом.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Ну да, а серьезно, какая мне от этого выгода?

Клинт расхохотался, а Фил спрятал улыбку в своей чашке чая. Предатель. Стив покачал головой, то ли улыбаясь, то ли хмурясь.

— Мы можем придумать кое-что интересное, — предложил Клинт. — Как насчет небольшого дружеского соревнования?

— Вроде пари? — уточнил Тони.

— Нет, — возразил Коулсон. — Нет, ни в коем случае. Никаких пари. После последнего раза тем более.

— Эй, мы ведь вернули Брюса, да? — сказал Тони. — Ему самому понравилось.

— Старк, — возмутился Фил, но уже было слишком поздно.

— Если ты сможешь приготовить больше печенек, чем мы, — начал Клинт, — то я приготовлю для всех нас рождественский ужин без чьей-либо помощи, также в меню будет десерт и мой знаменитый эгг-ног.

— Знаменитый? — засомневался Стив.

— Летальным исходом, — проворчал Фил.

— По рукам, — довольно осклабился Тони. — А если ты выиграешь, то ужин за мной.

— Попрошу без угроз, — сказал Клинт. — Если выиграю я, то ты отвезешь нас всех на своем роскошном джете на какой-нибудь прелестный курорт, чтобы отдохнуть и повеселиться.

— Ладно, — легко согласился Тони. — Хотя вообще-то не совсем честно, что вы двое простив меня одного.

— Так я и поверил, что ты не собираешься эксплуатировать Джарвиса, — сказал Клинт, но Тони лишь покачал головой.

— У Джарвиса нет рук. Четыре руки против двух – это не честно, — гнул свою линию Тони. Он поднял руки и пошевелил пальцами. — Пусть даже речь идет об этих самых ручках. 

— Ладно, — сказал Клинт. — Возьми Фила.

— Не втягивай меня в это, — отрезал Коулсон, встав из-за стола в попытке совершить тактический отход с газетой в руках. — Я на это не поведусь.

— Нам действительно не помещала бы твоя помощь, Фил, — мягко попросил Стив, и Тони в голос расхохотался, когда Коулсон заметно сдулся.

— Ладно.

— Я хочу Стива, — сказал Тони, заработав ухмылку Клинта. — Заткнись, Бартон. Мы со Стивом против тебя с Коусоном. Один «профи»-пекарь и один любитель.

Клинт нахмурился, когда Тони в воздухе показал «кавычки», но качнул головой, соглашаясь на условия.

— По рукам.

***

Наташа и Брюс – вероятно, в попытке избежать этого предстоящего дурдома, который обязательно развернется тут – собрали готовое печенье и отправились раздавать их.

— Попытайся никого не потерять в этот раз, — сказал Брюс, дружески похлопав Тони по щеке. Тони схватился за сердце, задетый в лучших чувствах, Брюс рассмеялся, взял последние две коробки и последовал за Наташей в лифт.

Тони махал им, пока дверцы лифта не захлопнулись, а потом повернулся к Стиву, который стоял, облокотившись на косяк двери, и смотрел на Тони с тем задумчивым выражением, какое всегда появлялось у него на лице, когда изобретатель был рядом.

— Джарвис, — позвал Тони, улыбаясь Стиву. — Изучи количество ингредиентов в рецепте Клинта и закажи достаточно, чтобы испечь тысячу печенек.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — отозвался слегка язвительный голос Джарвиса, и Тони ухмыльнулся, радостно потирая руки.

— Видишь? Эта выпечка как два пальца об асфальт.

Стив покачал головой, оттолкнулся от косяка и медленно приблизился к Тони.

— Это должно было быть весело.

— Да еще будет веселуха, Кэп, — сказал Тони. — Обещаю. Просто доверься мне.

Стив застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях, что, по мнению Тони, было лишним. Да и не может такого быть, чтобы печь печеньки было так трудно, в конце концов.

***

Клинт, не обращая ни на кого внимание, затянул потуже фартук и вернулся к выпечке.

— Ты не можешь просто продолжать готовить, словно ничего не изменилось, — возразил Коулсон, сидя за кухонным столом и неистово что-то печатая на своем ноутбуке. 

— Ты знаешь, сколько муки, сахара, яиц… Всего в общем нам понадобится?

Клинт хмыкнул себе под нос и начал выкладывать новые шарики теста на противень.

— Хочешь с помощью ресурсов Щ.И.Т.а победить Старка? Что бы на это сказал директор Фьюри?

Не отрываясь от компьютера, Фил достал телефон и нажал пару кнопок.

— Сказал бы, что Щ.И.Т. в моём полном распоряжении, и я могу делать всё, что понадобится, чтобы выиграть. — Коулсон поднял телефон, Клинт повернулся и облокотился о стол, чтобы прочесть сообщение. 

— Для организации, пытающейся защищать мир, у нас, кажется, слишком много свободного времени, — сказал Клинт, отвернувшись обратно к тесту. Он закончил с очередной партией и отправил ее в духовку, перед этим вытащив противень со свежеиспеченными печеньями.

— Сейчас праздники, — уточнил Фил, словно суперзлодеи делали поправку на такие вещи. Хотя если быть честным, Бартон никогда не работал на Рождество с тех пор, как присоединился к Щ.И.Т.у; возможно, плохим парням тоже нравилось объедаться за праздничным столом и обмениваться подарками со своими семьями.

— Слушай, — начал Клинт, ополаскивая миску в раковине и планируя взяться за очередную партию выпечки, — прекрати ломать себе голову, как победить Тони. Просто делать то же, что и я.

— И что именно?— спросил Фил, наконец подняв взгляд.

— Верить, что Тони скорее сожжет это здание дотла, чем сумеет приготовить хоть одну партию съедобных печенек.

***

Аккуратно сложенные двадцать восемь упаковок муки уже лежали на одном из рабочих столов в мастерской Тони, когда они со Стивом спустились туда. Рядом с мукой лежали восемнадцать пакетов сахара, ряд упаковок яиц и дюжины пакетов с кусочками шоколада.

Тони обогнул стол, проведя руками над ингредиентами, но не касаясь их.

— Да тут, эм, полно всего, — констатировал он и, схватив один пакетик с шоколадными кусочками, открыл его и запустил туда руку. — Думаю, нам понадобится что-то вроде миксера. Я могу собрать какой-нибудь. Без проблем.

Стив отобрал у него весь шоколад и аккуратно положил пакет обратно.

— Ты и специальную духовку изобретать будешь? — спросил он. — В микроволновке-то печенье не приготовишь.

— Я совершенно уверен, что в башне уже есть профессиональная духовка, не так ли, Джарвис?

— На втором этаже находится духовка для выпекания пиццы, — сообщил Джарвис, и Тони победно ухмыльнулся Стиву.

— Для чего? — спросил Стив, опустившись на стул.

— Для пиццы, конечно, — сказал Тони, сосредоточив свое внимание на новом миксере. — Я начну работать над миксером. 

— Надо полагать, что даже на втором этаже ни одного миксера нет? — хмыкнул Стив. Подразумевалась шутка, но сухой ответ Джарвиса «Да, сэр» опередил их смех.

— Эй, Джарвис, — позвал Тони. — Напомни-ка мне еще раз, что у нас на втором этаже.

— Общая столовая, сэр, — сообщил Джарвис. — И соответственно полностью обустроенная кухня, наполненная всей необходимой для готовки техникой.

— Хм, — протянул Тони, — надо же.

***

Тридцать минут Коулсон потратил на подсчеты и составление списка покупок, прежде чем закутаться потеплее, встретиться с лютой зимней погодой и пойти за продуктами.

— Ты в курсе, что можно заказать доставку на дом? — заметил Клинт, ткнув испачканным в тесте пальцем в идеально составленный список Коулсона. Фил отобрал у него свой лист и облизал тесто с его пальца.

— М-м-м.

Фил откашлялся и обмотал шею шарфом. 

— Я вернусь через час, Бартон. Постарайся не слишком уж накосячить тут, пока меня нет.

***

Коулсон появился на кухне, нагруженный пакетами. 

— Мне не удалось купить всё за раз, — сказал он, стряхивая снег с пальто. — Придётся вернуться.

— Пока не согреешься, никуда не пойдешь, — заявил Клинт, отобрав у него пакеты и поставив на стол. Бартон посадил Фила в кресло и начал расстегивать его пальто. — Ты похож на снеговика.

— Все не так плохо, — вздохнул Фил, прикрыв глаза, когда Клинт помог ему стянуть пальто и снять варежки. — Там все действительно по-праздничному: везде гирлянды, святочные гимны поют. Холодно только.

Клинт поставил молоко греться на плиту и приготовил две большие кружки горячего шоколада. Он поставил одну кружку перед Филом, а рядом – тарелку с печеньем.

— Ешь.

— Мы не должны их есть, — вяло возразил Фил, но потянулся и взял одну штуку. Клинт внимательно наблюдал, как Фил откусил печенье и с удивлением улыбнулся.

— Бартон, — воскликнул Фил, — они потрясающие.

— Твоя вера в мои способности всегда согревает мне сердце, сэр.

***

Стив за два подхода перенес продукты на кухню, пока Тони разрабатывал план по созданию устройства, которое бы легко принимало ингредиенты и превращало их в печеньки.

— Не мог бы ты не смотреть на меня с таким разочарованием? — проворчал Тони, удивив Стива, который думал, что Тони совершенно забыл о нем.

— Я не разочарован, — сказал Стив, и это была безобидная маленькая ложь, но Тони знал, для чего всё это.

— Разочарован, — сказал Тони. — Я думал, весь смысл в том, чтобы приготовить достаточно печенек для приютов для бездомных.

— Никогда не будет достаточно, — тихо сказал Стив. — Смысл был в том, чтобы сделать что-то самому.

— Да-да, конечно, но я только так могу помочь, — сказал Тони, схватив паяльник и склонившись над тем, что раньше было печкой. — Я создаю вещи. Гений, помнишь?

— Словно ты позволил бы нам забыть, — пробормотал Стив. — Я просто хотел повеселиться со своими друзьями. Мне нравится печь.

Тони засомневался, но сейчас он слишком далеко зашел, чтобы отступить.

— Когда будут готовы печеньки, мы сможем раздать их и поболтать с людьми. Сойдет такой вариант?

Стив расслабился и улыбнулся Тони.

— Правда? Ты сделаешь это?

Тони отделяло пять секунд от того, чтобы сказать, чтобы он сделал для него бы всё, что угодно, лишь бы Стив продолжал так улыбаться. Вместо этого он отложил паяльник, взял ключ и стал крутить что-то в устройстве.

***

— Оно не испортится, сэр, — сказал Клинт, наблюдая, как Фил тыкает в тесто для печенья в миске. — Нужно просто начать скатывать из него шарики.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я сделал всё правильно? — уточнил Фил, осторожно скатав шарик теста в ладонях. — Мои не похожи на твои.

— Отлично они выглядят, — убедил его Клинт. — Не переживай уж так. Они будут вкусными. Вкус — это самая важная часть.

Коулсон скептически наблюдал, как Клинт заменил один противень со свежеиспеченными – идеальными по форме – печеньями в духовке на новую партию.

— Как они у тебя каждый раз получаются такими симпатичными?

— Практика, — ответил Клинт, потом рассмеялся. — Тебе просто нужно заниматься этим почаще.

— Думаю, я оставлю это дело эксперту, — хмыкнул Фил. — У меня ладони склеились.

— Тогда возьми немного муки, — сказал Клинт, и, ухмыльнувшись, бросил щепотку муки в лицо Фила.

— Бартон!

— Думаю, тебе пора звать меня Клинтом, сэр, — сказал Клинт и в этот раз подул целую горсть муки Коулсону в лицо.

— Какого черта ты делаешь, Бартон? — воскликнул Фил, опустив взгляд на свою рубашку, покрытую мукой.

Клинт согнулся пополам, пытаясь взять себя в руки и перестать хохотать. Фил поджал губы и схватил пригорошнь муки.

— О, тогда игра началась. Клинт.

***

Тони был занят. Он потратил почти два часа на раскручивание кухонных приборов и теперь был на полпути (по его утверждениям) процесса сборки устройства, которое бы создавало волшебное (опять-таки по его заверениям) рождественское печенье.

Стиву было откровенно скучно большую часть времени наблюдать, как Тони занимается… Чем бы он там ни занимался. И последний час Стив пролистывал старую книгу с рецептами, которую нашел в дальнем углу шкафа.

Там был рецепт печенья «сникердудлс» (прим.пер.: американское ванильное печенье с корицей), который вызвал его улыбку, и Кэп перечитал его пару раз, прежде чем повернуться обратно к ногам Тони, которые только и виднелись под духовкой.

— Тони, — как можно ласковее позвал он. — Сколько еще времени это займет?

— Не знаю, — сказал Тони спустя добрые десять минут, когда Стив уж было подумал, что Тони его не услышал. — Сколько прошло?

— Почти три часа.

— Ничего себе, — сказал Тони, искренне удивленный. — А казалось, не так много времени прошло. Думаю, еще где-то столько же.

Стив вздохнул, зная, что Тони не услышит ничего, что он скажет, и закатал рукава.

— Тогда я начну, — сказал он, открыв пакет с мукой одной рукой, покрепче сжав кулинарную книгу в другой.

***

Кухня выглядела так, словно тут что-то взорвалось. Мука покрывала всё вокруг и витала в воздухе, как тонкий слой тумана.

Наташа остановилась в дверях и обнаружила такую картину: Клинт и Коулсон сидели на полу бок о бок, волосы были все белые от муки, а они хохотали, как дети, передавая друг другу тарелку с печеньем.

— Вы не должны были есть их, — с каменным лицом сказала она, скрестив руки на груди. — Мы вернулись за следующей партией.

— Где Брюс? — спросил Клинт, незаметно откусив от печенья, что держал в руках Фил.

— На втором этаже случилась какая-то аварийная ситуация, — сказала она. — Джарвис остановил нас на полпути сюда. Вы действительно приготовили больше печенья, или вы просто использовали всю муку, чтобы сделать политическое заявление о нашей кухне?

Клинт указал на аккуратную стопку коробок на столе, заполненные свежими печеньками.

— Мне плевать, сколько приготовил Старк, — сказал он. — Фил поможет мне приготовить для всех ужин.

Наташа и глазом не моргнула на то, как Клинт назвал Коулсона по имени.

— Ладно, — ответила она, направившись обратно к лифту. — Лучше бы Фил помог тебе еще и прибраться здесь.

***

— Я не виноват, — оправдывался Тони, когда Стив взял у Брюса огнетушитель и передал ему «сникердуделс». — Если бы у меня было больше времени… Да и вообще, мы не ограничивали время!

— Я прямо сейчас его ограничиваю, — сказал Стив, запихивая одну печеньку в рот Тони, когда тот хотел запротестовать. — Ты можешь отвести нас куда-нибудь на праздники. Обнимемся перед трескающимся камином и будем пить эгг-ног.

— Но я знаю, в чем ошибка, Кэп, — возмутился Тони. — Просто дай мне еще один шанс, чтобы… — Он замолк, когда до него дошло. — Ты только что сказал «обнимемся»?  
Стив покраснел, но вопрос Тони проигнорировал.

— Мы проиграли, ладно?

— Я не была бы в этом так уверена, — сказала Наташа, заставив всех подскочить.

— Как ты это делаешь? — возмутился Тони, заставив ее слегка улыбнуться.

— Они разгромили кухню наверху, — сказала она, взять один «сникердудс». — Может, не до такой степени, как вы разворотили эту, но я считаю это ничьей.

— Кто тебя назначил Судьёй Печенек? — пробубнил Тони, вертя в руках гаечный ключ, и оглянулся на свою незаконченную работу. — Ладно-ладно. Я отвезу нас куда-нибудь, где горы снега и трещат камины, и мы совершенно точно будем обниматься перед одним из них, — сказал он, указав на Стива, заехав обратно под печку. — А потом Клинт может приготовить нам рождественский ужин.

— Так будет честно, — с улыбкой произнес Стив. — А сейчас я собираюсь разнести это печенье по приютам.

— Мы захватим остальные коробки, — отозвала Наташа, потянув Брюса за рукав.

— Тони, — замялся Стив, — ты всё ещё хочешь пойти со мной?

Прождав ответ еще десять минут, Стив уже начал складывать коробки с испечённым печеньем. Поэтому был весьма удивлен, когда минутой позже Тони схватил последние два коробки.

— Тебе нужно было всего лишь попросить.


End file.
